objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kaicey Williams Program
The kaicey williams show is a British and American radio-TV comedy show that ran for 35 years (1925-1960). This whole program was sponsored by Maxwell House coffee. It usually runs every Sunday night at 8:00 PM to 8:30 PM. It originates from London, and is shown on every suitcase network station. From 1925-1936, it was recorded entirely in London. It was broadcast on BBC for its entirety. But from 1936 to 1960, it was filmed and recorded entirely in Pittsburgh, PA and was first broadcast on WSUI on November 22, 1936. There was a TV adaptation broadcast from 1953-1960. This show has a lot of forth wall breaks. Cast Kaicey williams: Played himself, Protagonist of the show, Kaicey is a comic, vain, penny-pinching miser, insisting on remaining 39 years old on stage despite his actual age, and often playing the violin badly. Selen Garcia: Kaicey's girlfriend. Early in the show's run, she often talked of gambling or going out with men. Later on, she generally complained about her salary. Mister suitcase: Himself. Suitcase generally opened the show and also did the commercials. He was the target of Kaicey's jokes, mostly about his weight. Fordfusionguy: Himself. A skirt-chasing, arrogant, hip-talking bandleader who constantly put Kaicey down (in a mostly friendly way, of course). He referred to Selen as "Selly" or "Selena", and Kaicey as "Casey". FFG explained this once by saying it's "as close as I can get to and still be polite. Fordfusionguy left the radio show in 1959. Mrs Suitcase: A feminine who is very obsessed with the boys. She referrs to kaicey as "Pacey". Bensenville productions: The "Yeeee-essss?" man. He was always the person who waited on Kaicey wherever he was, from the railroad station agent, to the store clerk, to the doorman, to the waiter. Bensenville always delighted in aggravating Kaicey, as he was apparently constantly aggravated by Kaicey's presence. Rocket alph: The bandleader, remaining until Kaicey retired the radio show in 1960. In joining the show, he became the leader of the same group of musicians who had played under Suitcase. Many of his running jokes focused on his apparent inability to pronounce "Manischewitz" Stupid orange AUTTP: "Mrs. Mean guy", Stupid orange AUTTP frighteningly domineering mother. She often came to near blows with Kaicey in her efforts to prevent him from taking advantage of SAAUTTP, and she was often portrayed as working various masculine jobs like a plumber, trucker or karate instructor. Although she cares deeply for her son, Mrs suitcase's' zany behavior aggravates her to no end, and the show has alluded to her hilariously myriad attempts at killing and abandoning him. Starz: He always tells everyone jokes. Pietro: "Mr Brazillian goy". A portugese man always having being enemies to Mrs suitcase for no reason. Lucas Macieski de Loreto and sam the purple top hat: President and vice president (respectively) of the Kaicey williams Fan Club, Pasadena Chapter. Yellow circle and Kaitie the gacha girl - Themselves. Recurring guest stars on the television series playing William's often-imposed-upon neighbors. Damian and Themoonlightchannel: Themselves. Not actually members of the cast, they were among Kaicey's most popular guest stars on the radio series, portraying his long-suffering next-door neighbors.He always borrowed odds and ends from them (at one point, leading Rocket alph to exclaim, "Butter? Butter, butter!!! Where does he think this is, Shangri-La???"). In real life, both of them lived a few blocks away from Suitcase's home. Slabsten: Suitcase's raspy-voiced friend who lived on a farm with his ma and pa. He usually told a story about his folks and life around the farm. His catchphrase was "Hiya, Buck!" Thecreamydoraemon - Himself. He worked as Kaicey's boss. Radio The radio series broadcasted on BBC from March 29, 1925 until its ending on August 28, 1960. It started broadcasting in the US on November 22, 1936, Until 1942, it was named "The Maxwell house program" starring Kaicey williams and his friends. It was only sponsored by Maxwell house the whole time. The episodes were usually recorded live every Sunday night. Television Kaicey made his TV debut on January 11, 1949, during WSUI's first TV broadcast. In March 29, 1953, he made his network debut all across america. He was still on radio at that time. Ending So, Kaicey williams, on an interview with Mister suitcase on August 23, 1960, decided that the show should be cancelled on the 28th of august, 1960. And suitcase was OK with its decision. At the same year, this show had very high ratings. It was #1 on the suitcase network's Top TV programs from 1956 to 1960. Then in 1961, The suitcase show came back in the lead. At the end of Episode 338 "Goodbye to kaicey", Kaicey said that this show was cancelled at the request of Mister suitcase. Episodes Coming soon... Syndication All of the episodes were made into the public domain by the Suitcaseville congress on January 1st, 2010, to honor the 50th anniversary of this shows finale. The whole series can be found on various VHS tapes and DVDs. After its cancellation So, after the cancellation, Kaicey still was on the suitcase show, and then Kaicey decided to reboot The kaicey williams program, starting on March 31, 2019. The $64,000 dollar question will be cancelled following that.